


Wenn einer eine Reise tut

by cricri



Category: The Fall Guy
Genre: Background Poly, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Colt Seavers, Some Humor, Vacation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Colt und Howie machen Urlaub. Ihre Interessen gehen etwas auseinander …>Post in meinem LJ
Relationships: Howie Munson/Colt Seavers





	Wenn einer eine Reise tut

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: h/c – Altersunterschied (Päckchen 4)  
> Team: Melpomene (fürs Superteam)  
> Fandom: The Fall Guy / Ein Colt für alle Fälle  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Slash, established relationship, mild h/c, background otp, Humor  
> Handlung: Colt und Howie machen Urlaub. Ihre Interessen gehen etwas auseinander …  
> A/N: Erst hatte ich eine vermeintlich gute Idee für Altersunterschied, dann fiel mir wieder ein, daß es ja h/c sein soll. Jetzt habe ich zwar das h/c halbwegs untergebracht, aber das Prompt kommt nur noch am Rand vor. Arg.  
> Länge: ~ 800 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten

***

„Also, was wollen wir unternehmen?“ Howie tippte ihn an. „Colt?“

Sie waren gerade erst angekommen. Nach zehn Stunden Flug und einer mehr als anstrengenden Taxifahrt. (Er war einfach kein Beifahrer, und der Verkehr hier war … gewöhnungsbedürftig.) Er hatte noch nicht einmal ausgepackt und Howie hüpfte schon wieder an der Tür auf und ab wie ein Welpe, der nach draußen wollte.

„Schlafen.“

„Das ist ganz schlecht fürs Jetlag, das ist wissenschaftlich erwiesen. Du mußt jetzt wach bleiben, dann kommst du viel besser in den neuen Rhythmus. Wenn du dich jetzt hinlegst, Colt, dann dauert das den halben Urlaub. Und das willst du doch sicher nicht, Colt. Oder?“

Colt unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Stöhnen, während er seinen Koffer aufs Bett wuchtete.

„Hier gibt es mehrere interessante Museen. Und natürlich die Oper. Da müssen wir unbedingt hin, aber das hat Zeit, nicht gleich am ersten Abend. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, da habe ich -“

„Ich geh‘ jetzt erst mal ins Bad. Du kannst ja schonmal auspacken.“ Er hörte noch schwach ein Aber hinter sich, aber dann hatte er auch schon die Tür geschlossen und sich erleichtert dagegen gelehnt. Endlich Ruhe. Warum er sich auf diesen Vorschlag eingelassen hatte, war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wären sie angeln gegangen. Keine endlose Anreise. Nur Natur und Ruhe, zumindest solange Howie nicht redete. Und jetzt waren sie hier. Er beäugte mißtrauisch die europäischen Armaturen. Wie drehte man denn da das Wasser an? Da fing es schon an. Und dann war die Stadt eng, laut und voll, und alle redeten eine Sprache, von der er kein Wort verstand. Für solche Abenteuer war er einfach zu alt.

***

Als er frisch geduscht und merklich erholt zurück ins Zimmer ging, sah die Welt schon wieder etwas rosiger aus. Howie hatte inzwischen beide Koffer ausgepackt und saß auf einem der beiden Betten. Und schmollte. Colt seufzte.

„Willst du auch unter die Dusche?“

„Nicht nötig.“

Oha, nur zwei Worte. Es war ernst. Er setzte sich neben den anderen. „Tut mir leid.“

„Schon in Ordnung. Du bist eben schon etwas älter, und da -“

„Damit hat das gar nichts zu tun.“ Er schubste seinen Partner leicht an. Nein, damit hatte es wirklich nichts zu tun, er war einfach nie so gewesen wie Howie, egal in welchem Alter. Und außerdem … „Bei dir hört sich das an, als wär‘ ich schon ein Tattergreis.“

Worauf Howie natürlich gleich wortreich erklärte, daß das so doch nicht gemeint war, daß er keineswegs hatte andeuten wollen, daß – Zum Glück gab es Mittel und Wege, diesen Redeschwall zu stoppen, zumindest hier, in ihrem Hotelzimmer, wo sie alleine waren.

„Aber was ist es dann?“ fragte Howie, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Natürlich. Howie wäre nicht Howie, wenn er jemals etwas auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Das dumme war nur, daß Colt gar nicht so genau wußte, wie er das erklären sollte.

„Es ist einfach … zu viel von allem. Auf einmal.“ Es war ja nicht so, daß er sich nicht von Howie die Stadt zeigen lassen wollte. Museen waren nicht grundsätzlich uninteressant und er war sogar gewillt, der Oper eine Chance zu geben, wenigstens einmal. Wie seine Mutter immer gesagt hatte: Bevor du es nicht ausprobiert hast, kannst du nicht wissen, ob du es magst. Weise Worte, sie sich in vielerlei Hinsicht als wahr erwiesen hatten, auch in Bereichen, an die seine Mutter dabei vermutlich nicht gedacht hatte. „Laß uns einfach alles ein bißchen langsamer angehen, O.K.? Wir sind doch eine ganze Woche hier.“

Howie nickte. Zögernd zwar, aber immerhin. „Und was willst du jetzt machen?“

Nach wie vor hätte er sich am liebsten erstmal ins Bett fallen lassen und sich erst morgen auf den Trubel hier eingelassen. Aber sein Partner sah ihn mit diesen Hundeaugen an, bei denen er einfach nicht nein sagen konnte. Und schließlich hatten sie das beide gewollt, den gemeinsamen Urlaub. Auch wenn Jody gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht schon das ganze Jahr über genug voneinander sahen. Und daß man auch des Guten zu viel tun konnte, weshalb sie sich für diese Woche ausgeklinkt hatte und an irgendeinem Strand in der Sonne schmorte. Das war Nummer zwei auf seiner Wunschliste gewesen, aber Howie hatte gemeint, daß sie nach Florida auch noch als Rentner reisen konnten.

„Wir könnten auf den Gianicolo spazieren.“ Howie sah ihn immer noch hoffnungsvoll an. „Das ist ganz nah, und wir müssen fast gar nicht durch die Stadt. Von da oben hat man einen tollen Ausblick über Rom, und es ist recht ruhig.“

Das klang … akzeptabel. Colt nickte.

„Und dann suchen wir uns was gemütliches zum Abendessen.“ Howie strahlte schon wieder. „Du wirst die Pizza hier lieben!“

Das klang sogar noch besser.

„Du bestellst?“

„Si certo!“

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, in welche Richtung die Zeitverschiebung geht, wenn man von den USA nach Europa fliegt. Bei meinem Glück sicher umgekehrt ;) Nennt es künstlerische Freiheit ...


End file.
